A motorcycle may include an engine having a supercharger so as to improve a fuel consumption and an output. The engine having the supercharger has a cooling device for cooling an oil cooler and the supercharger.
A saddle-ridden type vehicle such as a motorcycle may include an engine having a supercharger so as to improve a fuel consumption and an output. The engine having the supercharger has a cooling device for cooling an oil cooler and the supercharger.
For example, although mainly related to a four-wheeled motor vehicle, Patent Document 1 discloses a cooling device of an engine having a supercharger, in which a water pump, a tank, a supercharger and an oil cooler are attached to the engine and are made to communicate each other by cooling pipings such as pipes. When the engine operates, cooling water is delivered from the water pump, flows in the engine, the tank, the supercharger and the oil cooler in corresponding order and returns to the water pump. When the engine stops, the cooling water evaporates in the supercharger, so that water vapor is generated. When the water vapor is forcedly pushed into the tank through the cooling piping, the cooling water stored in the tank is forcedly pushed toward the supercharger. By the cooling water from the tank, seizing of the supercharger is prevented.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3783904B
However, Patent Document 1 does not sufficiently consider applying the configuration thereof to a motorcycle. For example, when the engine is stopped and the motorcycle is stopped using a side stand, the motorcycle is inclined as if it falls toward the side stand-side. At this time, when the tank is located at a position lower than the supercharger, it may not possible to supply the cooling water to the supercharger by using the water vapor.
In another example, a cooling device of an engine having a supercharge disclosed in Patent Document 2 has a turbocharger attached to an engine main body, an oil cooler attached adjacent to the turbocharger, and a water pump configured to circulate cooling water in the engine main body, the turbocharger and the oil cooler via a radiator. The cooling device has a piping configured to interconnect the engine main body and the turbocharger, a piping configured to interconnect the turbocharger and the oil cooler and a piping configured to interconnect the oil cooler and the engine main body. During traveling, the cooling water is enabled to flow from the engine-side into the turbocharger and then into the oil cooler.
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H07-42550A
In Patent Document 2, since the cooling water is used for cooling of the turbocharger and is thus heated, the oil cooler (engine oil) may not be sufficiently cooled. With the insufficiently cooled engine oil, it is not possible to efficiently cool and lubricate respective places in the engine.